


融 2

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 16





	融 2

小曺开了个自己能力里面最贵的酒店，被前台小姐姐打量的时候心虚地要了个标间。

“我哥他喝醉了。”小曺手胳膊僵硬地揽着金钟云的肩，感觉到金钟云埋在自己颈窝的小脑袋笑得微微发抖，热热痒痒的呼吸，和擦在他脸颊上的柔软发丝，都让他身心麻酥酥的。

进了电梯里，密闭的空间里只有两人，小曺心跳得像只疯掉的兔子。别蹦哒了，再蹦我就死掉了，小曺捂着心脏，却听到金钟云慵懒地嗓音响起。

“曺总，，意外地还挺有经验的……”金钟云小嘴努了努。

“……啊？”小曺大脑一片空白。

“还知道要标间……”金钟云低着头开始抠着手指，小声嘟囔。

曺圭贤是这之后很久才知道标间的另一层意思，一张做爱，弄得一塌糊涂了以后再去另一张床上睡觉。

“没，我没想着……”小曺正准备辩解，看到金钟云疑惑地瞪着猫眼，拉着小曺的指尖，嘟着小嘴娇憨地问，“你不是说让我今晚都和你在一起？”

曺圭贤闭嘴了，对着撒娇小猫他根本解释的话说不出口。

“曺总我先去洗澡？”一进门金钟云就脱了小外套随手挂在衣架上，只着打底衬衫的身体显得更为纤细修长，似乎轻轻一掰就能听见骨头断裂的声音。

“曺总？”看着这个大男孩又发了愣，金钟云叹了口气，轻轻钻进他怀里抱了抱他，然后才感觉这人回了神。

“我先去洗澡……还是，曺总想要，一起？”金钟云是看出来了，这小崽子是真的很单纯，没想到啊没想到，第一个“潜规则”他的是这样一个人，搞得好像是他要潜规则对方一样。

看着金钟云笑容天真烂漫，却说着这样的狼虎之词，小曺猛地一下抓住他的两只肩膀，“你去你去你快去。”

浴室里水声哗啦啦地，小曺心神不宁。也不是没有过和女朋友开房的经历，但是和男生，还是和自己爱豆，这换成谁能坐的住。

等到金钟云洗好出来，还没等他说话，曺圭贤一下冲进浴室顺手关上了门。“换我洗了。”后知后觉怕不礼貌，小曺觉得空气中每一粒水蒸气都粘过金钟云的皮肤，发丝。氤氲的水汽是好闻的洗发水沐浴液的味道，一想到金钟云现在浑身就是这种味道，曺圭贤心里甜丝丝，激动地快速洗了个澡。

等他出来以后金钟云乖巧地坐在床上，和一开始有些拘谨的样子不同，他似乎，眼睛里有些细碎的光。

曺圭贤一时不知道看哪里，每一处他都心跳不已。还有些湿的发丝被他撸到脑门上，明明是有些帅气的发型，却因为他小巧的脸蛋都因此露出来，显得又乖又媚。

他好像只穿了一件浴袍，露出一点点胸口和长腿，隐秘之处被刚刚好遮住。曺圭贤心里默念，我对钟云哥才没有这些龌龌龊龊的念头，我是欣赏，崇拜！我喜欢大胸长腿的妹子，对，我喜欢……

正想着，金钟云身子前倾，拉住曺圭贤的手要他坐到自己面前。因着这个姿势，胸口处的皮肤都露了出来，曺圭贤赶紧避开视线，心里痒痒的。

又没有女人那样子的两团肉，曺圭贤你个怂蛋！曺圭贤心里正骂着自己，一旁金钟云已经把浴袍解开了。

皮肤好细，至少看起来比他交往过的女朋友都要细腻光滑。腰是真的细，比起衣裤束缚出来的细，更有一种柔软的线条感。平坦的小腹上沟壑浅浅的，隐隐的让人想摸。

曺圭贤不自觉地看呆，待看着胸口上的时候他愣了，能看出那里的软肉很是莹润，正中间虽然没有女人那样的乳沟，但是也能看出一点点内陷的缝隙。乳珠乳晕是浅褐色的，和他略微蜜色的皮肤很是相称，是一种健康的性感情色。

金钟云没有理会曺圭贤的视线，不知道从哪里拿出一个管状的，挤出些在手指上，然后摸到自己身后。

曺圭贤猜应该是酒店提供的些东西，看着金钟云脸上五官都皱起来，有些难耐。

“别弄了，”曺圭贤不敢碰金钟云，每一个字都更弱一些，因为他看过那么多样子的金钟云，从来没见过他这副模样。

“我怕痛的，”金钟云委委屈屈地解释了一句，小脸变得红红的，小嘴让他咬的一会儿白一会儿红，时不时露出一两声闷哼，曺圭贤觉得自己浑身起了战栗。

不是的，我是说都停了吧。曺圭贤张了张嘴没发出声音，眼睛却贪婪地将金钟云一切收入心底，甚至包括每一次小喉结地滑动。

“所以，曺总，让我做好准备再……好吗？”说到那个关键字词的时候，两人听到了明显的水声，金钟云脸红的更厉害，低下头缓了一阵子才吞吞吐吐把话说完。

怎么办，好像我，变得不是我了。曺圭贤看着金钟云两腿间那个东西一点点升了起来，半勃的器官有些红，因为身体的兴奋打着颤，最上面还亮晶晶的。

不行了，他一直觉得女生身体才是美妙色情的，他头一回意识到男性的身体，男性的器官，可以这样淫靡羞耻。

正发着呆，一股馨香扑进自己怀里，轻轻把自己压进床铺里，曺圭贤下意识地搂住金钟云的腰肢。如他所想，肤如凝脂温香软玉。

一个翻身将人压在身下，扩张以后变得和女生做没什么差别，曺圭贤一会儿便无师自通。到底还是年轻气盛又孩子气，小曺一面想着让金钟云也更舒服，一面贪恋着金钟云的美色，尝了一口就根本停不住。

金钟云是没想到初生牛犊可以虎成这副模样。被掐着腰一次次插到射，最后眼泪婆娑地想说不要了，可是小孩也像小狗一样可怜兮兮地过来像他索吻，接着吻的工夫倒是忘了说不要了的话，不知不觉脑子又开始缺氧，高潮即将到来的时候紧紧缠着小孩的舌头不放。直到射出来他才终于大口大口地喘着粗气，不知道自己这副模样让小孩馋虫更加骚动。

高潮以后这具身体变得粉粉的，尤其是本就脂肪多一点的胸口，更显血色剔透。那点软肉随着粗重的呼吸上下起伏，像是勾引着曺圭贤。

曺圭贤低下头，把金钟云射在身上的那些精液一点点舔掉。金钟云高潮以后还酥着的手臂软软地要推开曺圭贤，却被他搂着腰固定在怀里。

“曺总……”金钟云的声音更哑了，曺圭贤听的一顿。

“叫我圭贤。”曺圭贤舔了舔乳尖，轻轻含在嘴里。

“好，圭贤……啊，别……”在圭贤两个字说出那一刻，小小的乳尖被曺圭贤用牙齿轻轻咬住磨了一下。

“钟云哥，再来一次吧……”小曺欣喜着金钟云终于叫了自己名字，又吻住金钟云的嘴唇。

折腾到后半夜，小曺总在床上打着小呼噜，金钟云则被搂在怀里动弹不得。

他本以为自己过后肯定会后悔这次的冲动，肯定会自责自厌。本想着反正都要睡，攀上个看起来比徐老板更厉害点的角色，那些小苍蝇应该会放过自己一段时间，所以一时冲动，在明明反应过来自己是误会了曺圭贤的意思，还是继续了这段性事。

有了工作机会以后自己一直小心翼翼地维持形象，提升自己的业务能力，讨好着喜欢自己和不喜欢自己的人，好像他都没意识到自己已经喘不过气来。

而今天，在曺圭贤怀里，他被他眷恋地抚摸，被痴迷地抱紧，最后释放掉所有的压力。

怎么办，好安心，好舒服。他睁着眼想了半天，最后在曺圭贤比他厚实点的嘴唇上轻吻了一下，谢谢你，曺圭贤。

第二天，曺圭贤醒来的时候，只有自己一个人。

看着另一张床铺上还未干透的水渍和褶皱，曺圭贤不禁又想起昨晚金钟云皮肤的柔滑，声音的娇软，肠道的湿热，和撞击到屁股时候感受到的臀肉的饱满。

这算什么？他潜规则了，还是金钟云睡粉了？曺圭贤不禁觉得好笑，从来没想过自己会和男生做爱，可是遇到金钟云了，什么都不是问题。明明昨晚还做着最亲密的事情，最后相拥而眠，今天自己又开始想他了。

以前听那些小姑娘开车，对金钟云各种黄暴地意淫，偶尔他还觉得太过分了一点点，但是又不好意思说，好像他当真了就输了一样。

现在看来，自己才是最过分的了。其实早就当了真，现在又把它变成了真。

他当然有办法打听到金钟云的私人联系方式，但是他更想让金钟云亲自给他。

钟云哥，你昨晚也很满意，对吗？小曺总伸了个懒腰，起身去浴室洗个澡。

真不舍得把这身气味洗掉呢，除了酒店洗浴产品的味道，还有一点点金钟云很清新的体味。

他明白了一个词，食髓知味。

以前想都不敢想的，他现在想要永远占有。

还会有的，肯定还会有的，那些关于金钟云的一切。


End file.
